


Oh, You Pretty Things

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Rand needs to burn off some tension. Mat helps.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oh, You Pretty Things

Stress pooled in his stomach when he felt Mat press his head against his shoulder. A pair of lips brushed at his neck, dark hair ticklish at his skin. "Hello."

When Rand felt Mat's grip tighten his eyes screwed shut. He imagined something _more_ than this - him spread across the surface of the bed beneath Mat, face flushed and any coherent words reduced to basic noises of pleasure as Mat thrust sharply into him. Now, however, Mat's hand was at his cock, strokes steady and slow and teasing. Rand thought he was already quite close to losing control, but then felt Mat gently nipping at the skin on his neck. Light, he hoped Mat would leave a mark on him. He always liked it when he did.

He bit down on his lip, wondering if anyone could hear him. With his free hand he covered his mouth in the hopes that that would be enough to muffle the soft moans escaping his throat.

He was close to finishing by now and he knew Mat could tell. By now Mat's movements have grown faster, and he tugs at Rand's cock near erratically - no tense in teasing him so close. Rand pressed his back closer to the warmth of Mat's chest and shook, eager for release.

"Light," he said, "I'm going to-"

He exhaled a gasp when he came into Mat's hand and slumped forward. The pleasure that had built up in him lingered for a few moments before fading. He felt Mat wrap one arm around him and opened his eyes.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much." Rand's lips pulled up into a weak smile.

"Good." Silence. Then:

"Light, I'm tired."

"Hmmph. We're all tired."

"I'm going to have to clean up - we're leaving soon - but I'll be joining you in a few moments for a nap."

Rand raised an eyebrow. "How long of a nap?"

"As long as we can. You need rest, I need rest - everyone here could probably use a good, long rest."

Mat started out of the room and Rand re-did his clothing. He could feel a warmth pulse through him, though it wasn't the same burning heat coursing through his body mere moments earlier. It was content and comforting.

They didn't fall asleep, even though they thought they would. Rand simply laid there wrapped up in Mat's arms, reaching a hand over to stroke again and again at his dark brown hair. Like many times before Rand wished that moments like these would last forever. But in the here and now where they were so close to one another, it certainly felt like it would.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something more angsty but decided against it at the last moment. This is definitely more graphic than my previous work, but it was nice to write all the same.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :3


End file.
